This invention relates, at least generally, to the subject matter of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,893,618, 4,053,105, 4,164,322, 4,280,655, 4,286,750, and 4,562,953. The thermally responsive fluid control valve devices disclosed in these patents control fluid flow in a fluid conduit in accordance with the temperature of the fluid flowing in the fluid conduit. The thermally responsive fluid control devices are particularly adapted to be positioned within the cooling system of an automotive engine to control flow of fluid within the cooling system.
An object of this invention is to provide such valve seat structure in which an elastomeric seal member is positioned to provide good sealing characteristics but which is not subject to the forces of flowing fluid.
Another object of this invention is to provide such valve seat structure for a thermostatic fluid control valve device which includes a sealing member and which eliminates the need for a separate sealing gasket.
Another object of this invention is to provide such valve seat structure which seals against fluid flow between the valve seat structure and the fluid conduit within which the valve seat structure is mounted and which also seals against fluid flow between the valve seat structure and a movable valve member which engages the valve seat structure.
Another object of this invention is to provide such valve seat structure which includes an elastomeric sealing member and a plurality of rigid members which maintain their relative positions without being attached together by bonding or the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide such valve seat structure in which an elastomeric sealing member is firmly retained in sealing position even when fluid pressures of high magnitudes are applied to the valve seat structure.
Another object of this invention is to provide fluid control valve seat structure by which assembly thereof is simplified.
Another object of this invention is to provide such fluid control valve seat structure which has long life and which is capable of operation through a multiplicity of valving cycles without failure of parts of the valve seat structure.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.